tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Turrets
Turret smoky m0.png|Smoky|link=smoky|linktext=Smoky; Small but strong Turret firebird m0 2.png|Firebird|link=Firebird|linktext=Unleash the power of fire ! Turret thunder m0.png|Thunder|link=thunder|linktext=The Thunder; Basically an oversized shotgun. But size definitely does matter ! Turret shaft m0.png|Shaft|link=shaft|linktext=Shaft; A god in sniping. Able to take out targets from many kilometers away. Turret railgun m0.png|Railgun|link=Railgun|linktext=The warrior; A mid range fighter as well as a long range killer. This gun does it all ! 'Turrets '''are the weapons used to fight in Tanki Online.There are currently 9 different turrets in the game. All turrets have 4 modifications from weakest to strongest which are: M0,M1,M2,M3. All turrets (when purchased) start off with M0. To upgrade each turret to the next modification, a player must reach a certain Rank and have a certain amount of Crystals. There is no "Best Turret" or "Weakest Turret" in Tanki Online but there is a best turret for YOU. The effectiveness of a turret depends on your ''playing style. There are quick-paced action turrets like Firebird & Isida, and there are turrets that need patience, such as Shaft. After Update 230, you can now change your turret choice in the middle of the game, without exiting. Tanki Online Turrets Turret smoky m0.png|Smoky|link=Smoky Turret twins m0.png|Twins|link=Twins Turret firebird m0 2.png|Firebird|link=Firebird Turret freeze m0.png|Freeze|link=Freeze Turret isida m0.png|Isida|link=Isida Turret ricochet m0.png|Ricochet|link=Ricochet Turret thunder m0.png|Thunder|link=Thunder Turret railgun m0.png|Railgun|link=Railgun Turret shaft m0.png|Shaft|link=Shaft Smoky Smoky is a medium-caliber turret and is the first turret you play with. It's very cheap and easy to play with. At M0, it does little damage. But upgrading this can make it a very effective turret.You unlock it at rank Recruit. There is also a "critical hit", which has higher damage than the normal shot . . . . . . . . . . . Firebird When in close-range combat, Firebird is an excellent choice. This weapon is great since you can damage several tanks at once. However, if you used up all the power, it takes a long time to recharge to max. Once you damage a tank, the flame damage will continue to stay on the tank for a certain period of time (even if you were destroyed).Its unlocked at Recruit. . . . . . . . . . . . . Twins Twins is a very low-damage gun, it has the lowest damage per shot, however, it makes up for it with its amazing rapid-fire. The firerate is so fast, there is no recharging delay (you can keep firing without stopping). As the name states, it has dual barrels (twins). It has the greatest damage per second out of all the turrets (depending on your distance).An additional effect is it can crash Shaft's aim.Its unlocked at Recruit rank. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . Railgun Railgun is a large-caliber turret. It is extremely powerful when doing damage. It is also very accurate meaning even if your aim was ~1 inch (monitor screen size) away, it would auto-fire the target. The downside is that the recharge time is very slow and has a 1 sec. delay for "charging up" before firing.Railgun is unlocked at rank Private. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . Thunder. Thunder is another great mid-caliber turret. It is a very good choice for dynamic battle. More damage than Smoky and less recharge time than Railgun. The part that really separates this gun from others is the "Splash Attack". When you hit an enemy, other player's from the enemy's team which are close to him would also be damaged too.You unlock it at Gefreiter. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Freeze Freeze is an exceptional choice for close-combat. The name says it all. It freezes the enemy tank, slowing them down, as well as doing a lot of damage to the enemy. Freeze is great for s.lowing down and attacking enemy flag capers (players that try to take your team's flag in CTF ).This turret is unlocked at Corporal rank. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ricochet Ricochet is a type of turret that fires large plasma spheres. It has advance homing technology which means it is very accurate. But the feature that really separates it from other turrets. Ricochet can easily attack hidden enemies because the turret's projectiles can bounce of walls and many other things. Sometimes, if it you can damage yourself when it bounce back to you.Its unlocked at rank Sergeant. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Isida Isida is a very unique turret. Isida is programmed to attack enemies and heal allies. At M0, it has the does the same amount of damage to a tank as Firebird but also takes the health and implements it to its own tank. You can also use this turret to heal your allies/teammates and still not lose any of your own health.It can steal health from opponents. You unlock it at Sergeant rank. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . Shaft The Shaft is the strongest turret in the game, and the most popular with snipers. The key to its popularity is its ability to snipe with extreme accuracy. Holding the space bar will bring you to the sniping/zooming mode and charging up. You can use as much power as you'd like depending on what modification you have (M0-M3). The downside is that it takes an incredible amount of time to charge up to the max power and the turret rotation speed is also very slow.It is strong enough to KO a wasp using double armor. It is unlocked at Master Corporal. Videos Category:Garage Category:Game Basics Category:Game Interface Category:Inside the Game Category:Turrets Category:Tanks Category:The guide for tanki